


Nothing To Lose

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, i never know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil Xisuma, banned, betrayed, forsaken, and forgotten. He’s going to make sure Xisuma rues the day he banned him.





	Nothing To Lose

_“Some people have a bad day, I’ve had a bad life. If I want something, it’s taken from me. If I win a fight, I lose the war. Threats only work on someone who has something to lose. But me? I’ve already lost it all.”_

—————

Evil X felt a lot of emotions in his time of existence. Personally, he preferred to feel the good emotions. 

But right now?

Right now he felt a lot of bad emotions.

Sadness, confusion, anger, betrayal.

Was betrayal an emotion? Well, he sure was feeling the emotional equivalent to it.

How could he not after getting banned, after being stabbed in the back by someone who promised him nothing but good things the day he stopped being evil. Turns out that was a lie. And now he’s here, in the void, with nothing but a broken heart and a stabbed back.

Evil X is _furious_.

Furious is different from anger but very similar. It’s more intense, and great motivation.

Xisuma will regret the day he betrayed him. He’s going to make him suffer for what he did.

Evil X’s previous attempts on destroying the server will pale in comparison to what he’s going to do now.

Because now _he_ wants to destroy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since She-Ra season 3 came out and I heard the Catra quote at the beginning, I’ve wanted to use it in some way and now that Xisuma said he’s done with Evil X’s character I’ve been struck by motivation. I may or may not continue this, but we’ll see. (You can edit works to have chapters right?)


End file.
